


Mine

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Phil Coulson, Established Relationship, Fanboy Phil Coulson, M/M, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Fear or Dread, Smelling, Sense of Ownership/Control, Appetite for Physical Needs, Taste, Sleep, Sense of Community/Belonging, Meditation, and Physical Pain
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: Allbingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SENSE-Ation Fest at Allbingo.

The human members of the team stumbled out of the elevator of Avengers Tower all looking like they could use a week's sleep. 

"Does anybody mind if we don't have movie night?" Tony asked. 

Everyone said "No," simultaneously. 

"Thank God," Bruce said.

Clint chuckled, wincing from the pain in his ribs and back. 

"You have to stop jumping off buildings," Natasha said.

"What fun would that be?" Clint asked before he was the first to head down the hallway toward his apartment.

"Do you think he needs a medic?" Steve asked. 

"If he does, Phil will make sure he sees one," Natasha said.

"You don't think Coulson is still at the observation truck?" Bruce asked. 

"Phil keeps Clint on a short leash these days," Natasha said. 

"Is that as kinky as it sounded?" Tony asked. 

Stop making Steve blush," Natasha said. 

"I was in a war," Steve said. "Why does everyone think I'm--innocent?"

"Do tell, Cap," Tony said. 

"I will not," Steve said. "Just because my generation doesn't feel the need to talk about it doesn't mean we don't know stuff."

"We so have to find a way to get him drunk," Tony said. 

Natasha found herself eyeing Steve up and down before she said, "There are other ways to get to the truth."

This time Steve really did blush. 

Natasha smirked as Tony handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"Why is my sex life such a topic of conversation?" Steve asked,

"Cause you're the only one we assume has never had one," Tony said. 

"I have two words or I guess it's technically two words. USO Tour," Steve said. 

"There really should have been sex tapes in the 40s," Tony said. 

"I would have paid to watch," Natasha said, once again eyeing Steve. 

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day before the serum," Steve said. 

"You shouldn't assume that," Natasha said. "You were cute; I've seen the pictures."


	2. Chapter 2

The further away Clint got from his cluster of teammates, the more apprehensive he got. He had seen Phil give orders to Sitwell before getting into a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV and driving toward Avengers Tower. Clint had no reason to believe that Phil was anywhere, but inside his apartment. What he didn't know, was why.

Once Clint let himself into his apartment, he groaned in pleasure as he inhaled. Whatever Phil had on the stove smelled divine. 

"Go get undressed and cleaned-up," Phil called from the kitchen. "When you're finished, kneel next to the sofa and I'll feed you."

"I'm sorry, sir," Clint said. "I don't know if I can."

"Would you like to explain your disobedience?" Phil asked, coming into the living room. 

"I think my ribs are bruised," Clint said, "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Phil said, walking into Clint's space and carefully taking him by the shoulders and kissing him gently. "Do as I say. Go clean-up and put something on more comfortable. Don't rush; I'll feed you when you come out."

"Yes, sir," Clint said. 

"And while you're back there, you might take a page out of Banner's book and try meditating," Phil said. "Your muscles might loosen up."

"Yes, sir," Clint said. 

"You can stop that," Phil said. "We're not going there tonight." 

'I'm sorry," Clint said. 

"No more of that either," Phil said. "You did your job. That's what you were supposed to do."

"I thought you were going to be mad at me," Clint said. 

"You and I are going to have to sit down one of these days and have a long talk about my expectations for you," Phil said. "I thought we had that clear between us a long time ago, but I think I was wrong."

"You're not going to punish me?" Clint asked. 

"Oh, baby," Phil said. "When have I ever punished you? Since the day we met, all I've ever wanted was to take care of you."

"You shot me in the ass that day," Clint said. 

"It was the only way I could think of to slow you down," Phil said. "I couldn't have you escaping."

"I'm not complaining," Clint said. "It was better than you shooting me in the head."

"I'm not sure Nick agreed with my decision back then," Phil said.

"I grew on him," Clint said. 

Phil laughed. "Yes, you did."

Clint smiled tiredly and rested his head on Phil's neck. 

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, wrapping his arm gingerly around Clint. 

"I just want to go to bed," Clint said. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Phil asked. 

"Starving," Clint said, "but I don't think I can hold a spoon."

"I told you I was going to feed you," Phil said. 

"I didn't realize you were being literal," Clint said. 

"You're mine," Phil said. "I will always take care of you."

Clint sighed as he kissed and nibbled along Phil's neck. 

"Baby, you are making it hard to keep my hands to myself," Phil said. 

"Sorry, Clint said, "I didn't mean to be a tease."

"I know that," Phil said. 

"Wash or eat first?" Phil asked. 

"Please don't make me think," Clint said. 

"Okay," Phil said. "First go have a wash and then go into the bedroom and crawl into bed. I'll feed you soup after that."

"Is that what smells so good?" Clint asked.

"Curried Butternut Squash Soup," Phil said. 

"You love me," Clint said. 

"Never doubt that," Phil said, taking Clint's face between his hands and kissing him deep and slow. 

"Think creatively while I'm gone," Clint said. 

"You can barely move," Phil said. 

"Hopefully you'll come up with something that doesn't require me to," Clint said, limping his way into the master bedroom.

"Fuck me," Phil said to himself as he raised his eyes to the ceiling. "That boy is going to be the end of me."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil woke-up and rolled over onto his side and watched as Clint slept. Phil always thought Clint was beautiful, but found him even more so when he was in repose. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, something he rarely was when awake. Phil slipped his hand under Clint's baggy sleep shirt and explored his chest and belly. When Clint didn't twitch, Phil ran his hand lower and between Clint's legs. 

The first time he'd done this, he'd felt guilty and had questioned himself which had stilled his hand. Their relationship had been too new and even though Clint had never rebuked him when he was awake Phil wasn't going to cross that line, especially considering his lover's dark history. After Clint had woken in the wee hours of that early morning and had caught Phil watching him, Phil had confessed. Clint's reaction had been a surprise to Phil, he was half expecting Clint to be pissed-off. Instead Clint had rolled on top of him and kissed him until he couldn't breathe and then gave him blanket permission to touch him anywhere and anytime. Phil felt blessed to be given that kind of trust.

"That feels good," Clint said, his sleep-roughened voice startling Phil.

Before Phil could respond, J.A.R.V.I.S. addressed Clint with his usual morning greeting. 

"Good morning, Agent Barton, It's 0600 and the current outside air temperature Is 42 degrees Fahrenheit. The team will be meeting in the gym for training at 0630. 

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S." Clint said. 

"My pleasure," Agent Barton.

"I guess I should get going," Phil said. 

"Don't do that," Clint said. "Spend the day with me. We're not training all day."

"Yeah?" Phil asked. 

"Yes, yeah,' Clint said. "I wish you'd just move in. Oh, God. I'm sorry. That was--demanding. Don't be mad."

"Honey, you need to stop worrying about making me mad. I don't expect perfection," Phil said. "You know what I want?"

Clint chewed his bottom lip and shook his head in the negative. 

"I want to move in and make you happy," Phil said. 

Clint smiled, pushed on Phil's shoulder until he lay back on his pillow and Clint could rest his head under Phil's chin. 

"I wish you didn't have to go train," Phil said, rubbing Clint's back, "I could do this all day."

"Come with me," Clint said. "You can watch."

"I'll stay and make you breakfast for when you get back," Phil said.

"Come on," Clint said. "Tell me you wouldn't enjoy watching Cap in a tight t-shirt getting all sweaty."

"I do not need that image in my head," Phil said. 

"You can not tell me that image isn't already in there, fanboy," Clint said.

"Fantasizing is one thing, I don't need to see the real thing," Phil said. "I already made an ass out of myself when we met."

Clint laughed. 

"It's not funny," Phil said. 

"I wish I'd been there," Clint said. "I bet you were cute."

"What I was was a dork," Phil said. 

"You're my dork," Clint said. 

"Was that really my selling point?" Phil asked. "I thought you were attracted to the bad-ass secret agent."

"Truth?' Clint asked. 

"I wouldn't have asked," Phil said. 

"I have a kink," Clint said. 

"Since when?" Phil asked, wondering what sort of kink that his vanilla lover could think he had. 

"Since we met," Clint said. "I didn't know until you became my handler."

"Tell me," Phil said. 

"Competency," Clint said. 

"You were attracted to me, because I was good at my job?" Phil asked. 

"You made me feel safe," Clint said. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Phil said, "please let the team know that Clint won't be joining them this morning."

"Yes, Agent Coulson," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

"I will not live this down," Clint said. 

"Do you care?" Phil asked. 

"What do you think?" Clint asked, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck as Phil rolled him onto his back. Clint couldn't be happier that from now on he was going to get to wake-up like this every morning.


End file.
